Adramelech
Adramelech is the head of security at Crimson Wake, and one of the oldest faculty on staff, assisting Kassandra in founding the school in the first place. Appearance He has fiery red hair that mimics the billows of smoke, and crimson eyes to match. His skin is an unnatural white, not even showing colour in shadow, and there are two charred horns perched atop his head. The membrane of his wings resembles burnt skin, while the joints are similar to his horn, charred and stiff, no longer capable of moving. He's capable of summoning his wings before he singed them to a crisp, the limbs previously being large with iridescent black feathers that glimmer reds, oranges, yellows under light, with the occasional splash of blue if viewed just the right way. He keeps the charred form purely out of aesthetic. He's usually seen in a floor length black robe with a pattern resembling cracked magma on the chest, and sleeves long enough to hide his hands. Ultimately, he's able to freely shift into any mortal form, even changing his gender as he pleases, but he seems partial to this specific look. Personality Adramelech is grumpy, although not severely so. He's easily exasperated, and quick to actually anger. He's near antisocial, and often quiet with an air of bruised pride about him. The only exception is when he's around Harvey, where he's lighthearted and relaxed more than anything. History Initially created by the Old God, he existed as little more than a tool with no free will. Yva, an eldritch abomination, took pity on he and his kin, and struck down the god before gifting his angels with her own blood, corrupting them into something more akin to herself, granting them free will in the process. She left them to their own devices fairly quickly, and following this, Adramelech made several attempts to fill the void, settling on assisting mortals under the guise of a Faustian demon, making contracts to fulfill wishes. It didn't take long for a human to get greedy, and implored a rival eldritch of Yva's to assist him in trapping Adramelech, sealing him to a locket and forcing him to obey the commands of whoever held the pendant. From there, Adramelech spent several hundred centuries either serving the scum of the earth against his will, or sitting alone and locked away in lifeless tombs, libraries and ruins. Kassandra happened across his amulet, and offered to assist him in freeing himself, in return for his help guarding her school. Seeing her ideal for the school, he opted to help her create it as well, and has been there since. Abilities * Can shift blunt human nails to claws, either razor sharp designed for cutting, or thick carapace made for impaling. * Can alter his appearance at will, as frequently as he likes. He's either incapable or dislikes anything outside of a humanoid form, short of his primal form. * Able to sense lifeforms even if encapsuled in the pendant. Able to identify various facts of the lifeforms around him. Walls get in the way only when he is in the amulet. * Capable of hovering, with or without his wings present. Levitation seems to be his new mode of flight, as he refuses to repair his wings back into something movable. Surprisingly he prefers to walk when he can, and only uses flight when traversing large distances. * Able to teleport to areas he's physically stood before. He can only bring one or two people with him at a time. * Two types of fire magic- basic elemental, and hellfire/holyfire. The basic elemental seems to cost him nothing to use, and he's usually seen with live embers burning about his body. Hellfire/holyfire is his primary method of magic, and has balanced costs. The flames are capable of burning all things not holy or demonic, regardless of resistances. Both forms of fire magic seems to include lava in along with it. * Dominion over smoke. Shifting into it, creating it, manipulating it. He uses this occasionally for travel, usually when there are too many obstacles, and to accompany his embers, he frequently has inky black smoke trailing off of him. * Able to shift to a primal form, where he's unable to summon calamity, teleport or fly, but he has more energy, allowing him to use his magic with significantly lower costs, causing more damage with fire. Aside from this, the only form of shapeshifting available to him in this form is adjusting his mass, allowing him to overpower even the largest of enemies. Trivia * He can play the harp. * His favourite dance is the waltz. * His favourite hobby is writing, and due to handwriting all his contracts in the past, he's quite skilled at calligraphy. * He likes creamy foods. Gallery 14.png|Adramelech's outfit for the twentieth spirit week holi-day theme, based on halloween. 6.png|Adramelech's razor claws. 7.png|Adramelech's carapace claws Eyes emoji.png|Adramelech's formal attire. Shaytan.(Sound.Horizon).full.236133.jpg Category:Security